peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 May 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-28 ; Comments *The Phantom Fifty reaches no 11. *Tonight's show includes the debut session from Tindersticks. *John talks about his less than sensational gig in Sheffield the previous night. *More turntable problems. John suggests he may need to bring his stereo from home to the studio. Sessions *Tindersticks #1, recorded 1993-04-27. Available on the Island 2xCD - BBC Sessions. *Come #2, repeat first broadcast 12 February 1993. Recorded 1993-01-21. The track 'City of Fun' is available on the Beggars Banquet CD Single - String . Tracklisting *'Files 1 & a' begin *L454a *Fugazi: ‘Smallpox Champion (LP - In On The Kill Taker)’ (Dischord) : (JP: ‘I’ve barely recovered, I have to tell you, from a sensational night last night in Sheffield.') *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘I Surrender Complete Control To Ann (LP - Speed Yr Trip)’ (The Making Of Americans) : (JP: ‘Well I don’t think Guns and Roses would appreciate those sort of attitudes at all.’) *Source: ‘Eclipse (2xLP – Organized Noise)’ (R & S Records) *Tindersticks: ‘Raindrops’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Older viewers might have been reminded slightly of the work of Leonard Cohen in the course of that, I certainly was. Tindersticks the first from them.’) *Fall: ‘Mother-Sister! (LP - Live At The Witch Trials)’ (Step Forward Records) *Mutant Gods: ‘Love in Vain (LP - ...Faster)’ (Bodonski Records) *Come: ‘City Of Fun’ (Peel Session) *Muzsikás: ‘The Greetings Of The Bride (Menyasszony-búcsúztató) (CD – The Lost Jewish Music Of Transylvania)’ (Hannibal Records) : (11:29 news) '' *J Church: ‘Good Judge Of Character (LP - Quetzatcoatl)’ (Allied Recording) : ''(JP:’I have to be honest with you now. I mentioned my gig in Sheffield last night. Even the most generous person would not of described it as being a triumph. It was in a hall where about 850 people can be gathered together. And there were three bands playing and they all did darned well under the circumstances. Sugar Drive, New Speak and The Love Birds. But there were only about mmmh well let’s say 80 people, 90, let’s go for 90, 90 people in the hall and it was all a bit embarrassing. The greatest number that was on the dancefloor at any one time was 19 when I played Teenage Kicks at the end of the evening. But some of the people that were there anyway will have enjoyed it or came up and said they had done. It was one of those evenings, which quite clearly, I shall be able to dine out on for quite a long time and I don’t doubt that they will as well. The people who had organised it were very generous and spent most of the evening trying to think of excuses why there wasn’t anybody there. It was that kind of rather fixed and unnatural smile with which they greeted me at the door that told me that things were not going particularly well. I eventually ascribed the shortage of people there to spontaneous street parties that were going on as the result of the arrival of John Selwyn Gummer at the Department Of The Environment. That may have been the case it may not. It was mentioned on Mark Goodier’s programme as well, during his sort of gig roundup and had been mentioned on local radio earlier in the week when I was interviewed by Tony Capstick. The reason I mention all this really is because it gives me the excuse to play a record that Tony Capstick made in 1974, as a feller who used to do sessions for this programme millions of years ago.’) *Tony Capstick: ‘Laszlo Faher (LP - Punch & Judy Man )’ (Rubber Records) *Fortran 5: ‘Time To Dream''' (12 inch)’ (Mute Records) : (JP: Stops the record after a couple of minutes ‘Actually, I seem to have done it again, this is not the version I intended to play you.’) *L453a *Tindersticks: ‘Tye Dye’ (Peel Session) *Fortran 5: ‘Time To Dream (Up Your Bum With A Bicycle Pump Mix) (12 inch)’ (Mute Records) : (JP: ‘During the week I went to the Wilde Club, the legendary Wilde Club in Norwich and saw amongst other things Tsunami.’) *Tsunami: ‘Beauty Pt. II (7 inch EP - Inclined Plane)’ (Simple Machines Records) *Leroy Smart: ‘Poor Man Struggle (7 inch )’ (Tappa Records) *Come: ‘Sharon Vs Karen’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘And I know that several hundred thousand of you at the very least can hardly sleep during the week for excitement at the thought of discovering what’s in the Phantom Fifty at the weekend. This is number 11. And I’m not quite sure if this is the mix that you intended, but this is the one that you are getting anyway.’) 1991 Festive Fifty * '''11 Primal Scream, ‘Higher Than The Orb (Sun) (CD Single)’ (Creation) *Ruby Johnson: Why Not Give Me A Chance (compilation CD I'll Run Your Hurt Away) Stax ‎– CDSXD 049 *Shiny Beast: ‘Texsatan (Various Artists CD - Pyloric Waves )’ (D-Tox) *Picasso Trigger: ‘Queenie ( Various Artists CD - Pyloric Waves )’ (D-Tox) *Polvo: ‘Wild Turkey (Various Artists CD - Pyloric Waves )’ (D-Tox) *L454b *Teste: ‘The Wipe (12 inch)’ (Probe Records) *Tindersticks: ‘Her’ (Peel Session) *Agony Polish, Mighty Diamonds: Roof Over My Head (7" - Roof Over My Head) J.R. Productions : (12:30 news) *Thule: ‘Murderball (CD - 321 Normal 2)’ (Clay Records) *Come: ‘Wrong Side’ (Peel Session) *Blade: ‘ Hold Your Own (2xLP - The Lion Goes From Strength To Strength)’ (691 Influential) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: ‘Honey You’re Wasting Ammo (CD – Sport Fishin’)’ (Cargo Records) : (JP: ‘Very cross that I didn’t get to see them Men On A Shadowy Planet, but that seem to be the way things are going at the moment.’) * Simba Wanyika: ‘Sikujua Utabadilika (CD – Pepea)’ (Kameleon) : (JP: ‘I just hope there are no Kenyan listeners who are going to write in and tell me that I’m pronouncing all of these things incorrectly. Unlike Adrian Davies, who isn’t actually Kenyan, but he does write from Ferryside to say in the wake of the Anhrefn session of last weekend. "John I’m sorry to inform you, you’re Welsh sounds like a mixture of French and German". I put this insolence down to the fact that he is going through the agonies of GCSEs at the moment. And incidentally Adrian there’s no “h” in rifts. Ha!’) *L453b *Molly Half Head: ‘Toe To Sand (CD Single)’ (Playtime Records) *Magazine: ‘The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP – Real Life)’ (Virgin) : (JP: ‘One or two small obstructions on the surface there, but the stylus brushed them curtly to one side.’) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: ‘A Gentlemen’s Lament (12 inch - Where’s Officer Tuba)’ (Hemiola) *'Unknown'. (John stops the next track mid play as the sound from the record deteriorates. ‘Well as you can tell listeners we have interesting technical problems here.’) *Tindersticks: ‘Drunk Tank’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Between now and two o’clock I shall be trying to work out who it was who arranged to have the third turntable taken out of this studio. And I shall go to his or her house and sing selections from the Student Prince in an unnatural baritone to keep them awake all night.’) *Sex Clarke Five: Gothic Go Ahead (LP- Antedium ) (Skyclad) *King Short Shirt, Ghetto Vibes: Tyranny (album – Illusion) A & B A & B 110 : (JP ‘I’m back under control now, no more hysteria, everything’s OK, the turntable is going to work perfectly. What would John Arlott have done? He wouldn’t have panicked.’) *C-Tank: ‘Air Bounce (2x12 Inch - Nightmares Are Reality)’ (Overdrive) : (1:30 news) *Luscious Jackson: ‘Daughter Of The Kaos (12 inch - In Search Of Manny)’ (Big Cat) *Come: ‘Mercury Falls’ (Peel Session) *Tribesmen: ‘Hot And Horny (12 inch)’ (Harlequin Records) *L438 *Lonnie Johnson: ‘Sam You’re Just A Rat (Various Artists LP - Barrelhouse Blues 1927 to 1936)’ (Yazoo) *Boyracer: ‘I’ve Got It And It’s Not Worth Having (7 inch – B Is For Boyracer)’ (Sarah Records) *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: ‘Burning Cross (2xLP – Hypnotwister)’ (Quigley Records) : (JP: ‘Right that’s your lot from me, thanks for listening to it.’) : Files 1 & a end File ;Name *1) John Peel Show 1993-05-28 *a) 1993-05-28 Peel Show L438 L453 L454 ;Length *1) 02:59:33 *a) 02:57:25 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *a) Created from L438 L453 & L454 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *a) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes